The Secret Side Of Me
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Un regard, et c'est trop tard. Un regard, et Loki découvre la face cachée de Tony. Un regard, ca change tout. /FROSTIRON/. Loki est capturé par le S.H.I.E.L.D. (reprise à partir de la scène du labo. Bcp de changements par rapport au film)
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Side Of Me : **

_Voici une petite idée que je tenais à mettre par écrit._

_A vous de juger ! _

_Bis et bonne lecture._

_..._

Tony et Bruce étaient au laboratoire du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils étaient censés analyser le sceptre de Loki et le cube qui l'alimentait. Bruce était vraiment à fond dans son boulot, analysant différents écrans à la fois, faisant de nombreux aller-retour dans la salle. Tony était assis sur une table et griffonnait des résultats que Bruce lui disait.

A quoi serviraient-ils ? Pour le S.H.I.E.L.D ? Tony n'allait certainement pas bosser pour leur faire plaisir, surtout avec tout ce qu'ils leur cachaient.

« Tony, tu pourrais faire un effort. J'ai l'impression de parler à un zombie, ce qui, d'ailleurs, est tout le contraire de toi ! » commenta Bruce, devant le Tony inactif qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Soudain, Bruce releva la tête, retira ses lunettes et observa quelque chose en face de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent alors que quelqu'un passait dans le couloir. Il y avait de nombreux soldats, qui entouraient un homme. Tony se retourna pour le voir. Il était très grand, mince. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, ses yeux verts émeraudes. Ses lèvres étaient fines, et Stark sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Une brûlure l'envahit alors que les yeux de l'individu pénétrèrent son regard. Son bas-ventre devint brûlant et il avait l'impression d'être violé, baisé du regard. Tony oublia pour un instant Bruce à côté de lui, il oublia les soldats qui entouraient ces inconnus...Il n'y avait qu'une paire de yeux qui le fixait dans le néant. Et ce rictus, malicieux, provocateur...

Le contact visuel allait se rompre d'un moment à l'autre. Tony ne respirait plus. Il se sentait léger, mais lourd en même temps. Léger car il avait l'impression, par ce simple contact visuel, d'être réduit à quelque chose de vicieusement orgasmique qu'était le désir, mais lourd en même temps, car ce même désir le faisait trépigner d'envie, et il finit par avoir une érection.

Lorsque l'inconnu disparu, Tony se leva rapidement et sortit du laboratoire. Bruce l'appela, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

…

Les Avengers se réunissaient. C'était peut être l'occasion d'avoir un peu plus d'infos sur le type. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint et Thor, le nouveau venu de son Royaume argenté, commencèrent à discuter. Tony s'assit en silence, après s'être soulagé. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et commença à écouter la description que leur tissa Thor, son frère.

« Il s'appelle Loki. C'est...mon frère. Il vient d'Asgard, tout comme moi. »

_Ok, maigre description._

« Pourquoi avez vous hésité en disant ''mon frère'' ? » demanda Natasha, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Thor était debout au centre de la table. Il semblait bien à l'aise, ce qui laissait présager une certaine aisance dans le fameux royaume d'Asgard.

« Il a été adopté, et c'est suite à cette découverte que sa rage a explosé. Il a détruit le Bifrost, qui est le pont permettant une liaison entre les différents royaumes, et, il s'est laissé tombé sur Midgard, nous faisant croire qu'il était mort. Voilà maintenant que je découvre qu'il est venu sur votre planète... Aux Amériques. » continua Thor.

« États Unis, Thor. On dit États Unis. Que faisait-il quand vous l'avez attrapé ? » demanda Tony à Steve.

C'était en effet Steve qui l'avait attrapé. « Il essayait de s'introduire chez Erik Selvig, apparemment il cherchait une mortelle. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Selvig. C'est un ami. J'ai une relation particulière avec Jane Foster, c'est sans doute elle que Loki cherchait. »

Fury haussa un sourcil. « Jalousie ? »

Thor haussa les épaules. « Sans doute. Loki a toujours été ainsi. Il n'aime pas être vaincu, et...il me déteste car je suis celui qui sera Roi d'Asgard, et ce n'est pas son cas. »

Tony sentit à nouveau une brûlure dans sa poitrine. _Putain, pourquoi est-ce que l'évocation de son nom me fait cet effet ?_

« Il a tué 80 personnes en deux jours. Des passants sans défenses, pour la plupart. Des policiers qui essayaient de l'empêcher de faire de plus ample dégâts, également. » ajouta Natasha.

_Dis donc ! _

Thor sembla blessé par cela. Il connaissait son petit frère comme étant doux, et depuis quelque temps, ce n'était vraiment plus le même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » demanda Thor.

« Le faire parler, et nous verrons par la suite. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il lâchera tout en une seule fois, mais on peut toujours essayer. » expliqua Fury.

Un silence s'installa, avant que Nick ne reprenne la parole. « Natasha vous vou- »

« Moi, le coupa Tony, je m'en charge ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris par l'enthousiasme de Tony, qui s'était levé inconsciemment.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il devant les visages interloqués de ses camarades, « Vous l'avez capturé, à moi de le questionner ! »

…

Loki était assis dans une pièce où il n'y avait qu'une chaise. Quatre murs. Aucune fenêtre. Une porte. Une lourde porte, à en juger par l'effort qu'il avait fallu au garde pour l'ouvrir. Les mains de Loki étaient menottées, tout comme ses jambes. Il ne portait plus le bâillon, heureusement, et il avait le cul visé sur cette chaise depuis plusieurs heures.

C'est sans surprise qu'il entendit du bruit derrière la fameuse porte, et que celle ci s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un garde déposa une chaise face à celle de Loki, et l'individu qui avait attiré son attention précédemment vint s'installer sur la chaise. La porte se referma, mais Loki remarqua bien vite que l'homme avait une arme à la taille. Loki sourit, et ses yeux émeraudes pénétrèrent le regard noisette du mortel.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, se contentant de s'observer mutuellement. C'est après un long moment, que Tony décida de briser le contact visuel, et qu'il entendit le petit rire de Loki.

_Bordel, il me faut un effort sur humain pour ne pas bander. Et dieu seul sait pourquoi j'ai envie de bander ! _

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas te contenter de me questionner, comme un simple sujet ? Je suis sûr que tu veux plus...Non ? » marmonna Loki.

Tony ignorait si la conversation était enregistrée. Sûrement. Ou pas. Il se releva donc, entre ouvra la porte et questionna le garde à ce sujet. Il le fit dans la plus grande discrétion afin de s'assurer que Loki n'entende rien. _Pas enregistrée, ni écoutée. Ca m'étonne du S.H.I.E.L.D ça ! M'enfin bref..._

Il s'assit à nouveau. Loki sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Allez...s'il te plaît...Viens plus près de moi et, avec ta bouche- »

« Tais toi ! » le coupa Tony.

Loki rigola doucement. « Tu préfères que ce soit moi ? » lui demanda t-il, en haussant les sourcils. « J'ai remarqué en te voyant que tu me préfères à genoux devant toi, ta belle queue suintante dans ma bouche... »

Tony sentit la bosse dans son pantalon devenir plus dure, mais il essaya de l'oublier un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, tout à l'heure ? Il y a eu quelque chose... »

« Oh ?! Tu l'as donc senti ? Ca, vois tu, ca s'appelle le désir. »

Tony resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que Loki venait de lui dire. Il n'y parvenait pas rationnellement, cependant, car la pair d'yeux était toujours là. Loki le déshabillait et le prenait du regard. C'était..._excitant. Et si ça continue je vais jouir dans mon pantalon..._

« Que veux-tu de plus ? Je suis menotté. Je suis à toi. Il te reste juste une seule chose à faire... » continua Loki.

Tony haussa les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre. En se léchant et se pourléchant les lèvres, Loki ajouta : « Il suffit juste que tu t'approches un peu, et que tu me laisses découvrir...

_Ta face cachée... »_

…

**The Secret Side Of Me.**

Nda : Je publierai certainement une petite suite qui sera un petit lemon...:p, et peut être une sorte de ''suite'' des événements !

_Bisous et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis:) _

_Bonne soirée._

Angie.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Side Of Me : **

_**Partie 2 : **_

_Note de l'auteur : Voici la suite. Honteusement courte, certes... Et je ne la trouve pas réussie. Je m'en excuse. Je crains être en panne d'idée pour une fois x). Je vous remercie tout de même d'avoir lu, et d'avoir laissé vos avis :) _

_Bisous à tout le monde ! _

_Angie._

…

« Alors, il a parlé ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Typique du S.H.I.E.L.D ça.

« Non, mais il m'a promis qu'il parlerait à condition que ce soit moi qui vienne l'interroger. »

Il y eut un mouvement général de haussement de sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Natasha.

_Parce que je viens de le sucer, et que j'aime ça, et qu'il veut que je recommence. Et que moi aussi. Voilà._

« Je sais pas. Mais bon, je pense que je devrais continuer...Il commençait presque à lâcher des infos. »

Fury consulta les autres du regard, avant de s'attarder sur Tony.

« Forcez le à nous donner des infos ! »

…

Tony s'installa à nouveau face à Loki. Son regard lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

« Tu veux me sucer, aujourd'hui aussi ? » sourit Loki, en entrebâillant légèrement les jambes. Tony avala difficilement sa salive et se leva. Il se pencha afin d'être plus proche du visage de Loki.

« Non. Je veux ta bouche autour de ma queue. » chuchota t-il

Tout en disant cela, il caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres de Loki.

Tony se remit debout et retira son pantalon, ainsi que son sous vêtements, pour laisser place à sa verge tendue. Loki le regardait avec envie.

« Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais le faire, Tony...j'aimerais te voir gémir sous moi alors que je pilonnerais ton cul, te voir atteindre l'orgasme dans ma main- »

Tony le coupa brutalement, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était langoureux et agréable, et la sensation de brûlure vint à nouveau l'emplir. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent , Loki branlait déjà Tony, avant de le prendre en bouche. Tony avait le cerveau réduit en bouillies. L'extase que lui procurait cette bouche était divine. Loki était en dieu, bien évidemment. Et pas pour rien. Il était un appel à la luxure. Un appel au pêché et au blasphème, également.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, et il y avait la paire d'yeux de Loki qui était gravée dans son cerveau. Comme une empreinte. Quelque chose d'impossible à oublier, et il était sûr qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en regardant les yeux de Loki. Le regard de Loki était sa drogue ...Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer...

« Loki... » commença Tony.

Loki continuait à le sucer, mais lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur sa tête, il s'arrêta pour regarder Tony.

« Je vais..Je vais sans doute faire une bêtise, mais... »

Loki devait avouer qu'il craignait la suite. Tony était sans doute sur le point de lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir le S.H.I.E.L.D et ses coéquipiers plus longuement.

« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici...Ensuite nous nous ferons oublier. Nous disparaîtrons de Midgard. Rien que toi, tes beaux yeux, et moi !

_...Nous ne sommes pas fait pour ce monde. _»

…

**FIN.**

**LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark.**

**The Secret Side Of Me.**

_Merci d'avoir lu(et désolée pour cette horrible fin...)_


End file.
